


Prince x Ace

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Owari no Seraph
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Mika x yuu - Freeform, Romance, Spirit Animals, Superheroes, mikayuu, owari no seraph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: Yuu becomes a superhero under his spirit animal which is...a panda. His persona is named Prince.Mika becomes a superhero under his spirit animal which is the wolf! His persona is named Ace.Yuu likes Mika, but Mika likes PrinceAce likes Prince, but Prince likes Mika[confusing at first but a parody of ladybug miraculous I think is the name of it]





	1. The beginning

Yuu stared into his mirror, his costume was cooler then he thought. 

He had a black elastic suit covering his body where his casual hoodie and jeans once were. Covering his face was a small mask landing above his nose, allowing his nose and mouth to be free. The white mask had two holes where his emerald eyes were visible to the public. A white gadget belt slung around Yuu's waist, holding objects to help him in battle. The last thing to pop up on the raven's transformation was a huge bamboo stick that was hooked to his back by a secret pocket in the ravens suit. 

"I'm awesome!" Yuu admired his superhero appearance, twirling around like a chick buying a new dress. 

"Now remember, the costume won't activate unless I'm inside your miraculous," Bamboo pointed toward the white pendant that was hung around Yuu's neck. "If I run out of energy then your powers will fade away, including your outfit, which reveals your identity." She hovered near the ravens face, "the reason you're able to see your costume with me not in your necklace is because this is only an allusion."

Yuu stopped eyeing his cool persona and nodded over to the small fairy in the white dress. "So what's my animal?"

The floating fairy flew around the raven boy, "well, you're the symbol of strength and determination!" Her black hair bounced in the air as she spun around till she met the boys gaze through the mirror reflection. "You're the animal filled with peace and love." She looked away and began looking at his outfit she has seen a thousand times. "It suits you well."

"What do you mean?" Yuu met the blue orbs trailing around his body. "What animal represents that? A dragon?"

"Dragons aren't real Yuuichirou," she sweetly smiled at the confused raven. "It's better than a dragon."

"A tiger?!"

"Nope!"

"Oh wait-please tell me it's a dinosaur!"

"Aha," Bamboo placed her chibi hand to her small mouth, "no." She held her hands up as she announced his chosen spirit animal. "A panda!"

Yuu blinked at his so called chosen animal and frowned, "can I switch?"

Bamboo gasped at his ungrateful comment, "the panda is the most important miraculous of them all...well equally powerful to the wolf." 

"Well the wolf sounds epic, but a panda is just..." Yuu glanced at his reflection with a cringe, "girly." He groaned at his now outtake of his costume...he wasn't cool...he was cute. When he turned his back toward the mirror he finally got a view of a small white ball dangling from his bottom. "I wanted to look badass not adorable!"

She pouted at the ravens unenthusiastic expression and flew toward Yuu's eyes, catching his attention. "Without the panda the world would have corruption and destruction."

"I'm the symbol of-?"

"Love!" Bamboo cried happily. She dropped the smile when the raven resumed to his unenthusiastic mood. She sighed and touched her cheek, "why don't you try it out before you judge your powers."

\-----------

Yuu jumped off the banks rooftop and landed on the next one that belonged to a jewelry store. He was enjoining his supernatural abilities by jumping off buildings and watching the towns people below gaze at his powers. 

"Help!" A voice cried from across town, Yuu's left ear twitched at the familiar voice, his body turning in the direction of the scream. "Akane!" He roared and began running toward the cry for help.

Yuu jumped rooftop after rooftop till he bounced off the sushi shop and land on the sidewalk. 

Ahead of him was Akane struggling to be let go of by an older man, "let go!" She cried louder, pulling her arm farther away from the intruding hand gripping her wrist. "I said no!"

The bald man was the owner of some sneezy nightclub where there's a mixture of prostitutes and drugs in every booth. He was considered the biggest pimp and drug dealer of all Owari town. He kept his hold on the brunette, smirking at her weak attempts to pull him off. "You have a nice body Akane, I can buy you anything you ever wanted if you worked for me."

"No means no!" She declared angrily, noticing a stranger in front of them dressed like a ninja. "Help me please! Ace-chan!"

Yuu grabbed the bamboo from his back pouch, he was about to speak before a shadow flashed by him and quickly attacked the bald man. The raven froze at the black figure sprinting around the pimp, catching him off guard as he watched the mans jacket get torn apart and then his fancy hat fall off. 

Akane is released and runs away before she could get more involved in this fight. 

Yuu's gaze didn't leave the man who was trying to pick a fight with the moving creature. His eyes widen when the man grabbed his gun from his pants and begin shooting around him. 

"Fuck..." A blonde boy fell back on the sidewalk, laying next to where the raven was standing. He gripped his arm in pain, "he got me..."

Yuu noticed the blondes costume was different then his own. "You have a miraculous!" He eyed the glowing animal on his bracelet.

The blonde had a silver elastic suit with matching grey ears on the top of his head and a thick white tail. He looked like his spirit animal was in the form of a wolf or a cat. The blonde sat back up and quickly pulled the raven to his side, "be careful!" 

His voice rang with a gun shot near the panda boys ear. Yuu felt into the other boys arm, hearing the bald guy laugh at the unmanly yelp he made.

"Pathetic, you're suppose to tell me that you guys are the heroes of this town." He snickered downward at the two heroes on the ground, "I guess anybody can be a hero." He pulled the trigger to realize he was out of bullets, "damn Ace, you wasted all my ammo." 

"Take this you perverted bald headed creeper!" Yuu yelled as he slammed the side of his bamboo into the mans skull. He didn't open his eyes till he heard a thud, revealing an unconscious man in front of him. He turned to smile at the blonde and tell him he got the crook, but he had disappeared.

That was Yuu's first battle, sad and quick. He met Ace the wolf and injured his first person with his gigantic bamboo stick.

\------------

It wasn't till a few weeks later when the raven moved away from amateur hero to beginner that he met the wolf boy again. The blonde found him on the rooftop of a bar where he finished saving two girls from drunk bastards.

"Well, what do we have here?" 

Yuu looked over his shoulder at the wolf boy from the other day. He suspiciously had a hand behind his back as he strolled over to the raven. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd introduce myself to the gorgeous panda boy that saved me from that hairless meerkat." The boy removed his arm from behind his back to reveal a red single rose "I'm Ace."

Yuu shockingly took the flower in his hand and admired the blooming petals. His eyes glance away from the gift toward the masked hero. "I'm...Prince." That was the nickname Bamboo had chosen and he decided to grant her wish. 

"Stunning," Ace winked through his mask and started walking toward the end of the rooftop. "So, since we now know each other I assume we'll be partners."

Prince squinted his eyes at the stranger, "I think not." The rose was tossed over his shoulder, falling in an alleyway where it landed in a dumpster. 

"My rose!" Ace cried sadly, leaning downward to spot the flower surrounded in a trash invested trap. He swore he saw the rose just give up on life after the awful smell and died on the spot.

Prince strode past the blonde wolf, retrieving his bamboo from his back, glancing back at Ace. "I work solo."

The wolf stopped his fake whimpering over the dead flower to look at the other superhero. "C'mon princess," Ace cooed playfully, noticing the ends of his black hair begin to stand up straight from his wrong name. He walked back over to the ravens side, placing a silver gloved hand on his shoulder. His sapphire orbs grew darker at the reaction he got from the small hand contact. He was testing Prince's patients. "You can trust me. My spirit animal is known for being very intelligent."

Yuu tightened his grip on the bamboo, quite tempted to swing it at the wolf to push him off the building. He closed his eyes and pulled away from the wandering hand, heading toward another corner of the roof. "Aren't they also known for not being trusted?"

"Aw, don't be like that." Ace faked another whimper with his ears lowering down to show he was sad. "You're the panda, you're suppose to see good in everyone."

"I didn't say you were bad." Prince defended himself, pressing the end of his bamboo to his cheek, leaning against it. He didn't mean to hurt the others feelings, he thought the wolf was suppose to be vicious. "I meant that I-."

"That you're scared of me," Ace dropped the act and gripped the ravens cheeks with his hand, pushing them together. Alert to the large object in Prince's possession, his body stayed between Yuu and the bamboo. He shook the boys face in taunt, "since a wolf could fool a cute little panda like you." 

Prince growled at the familiar teasing, slapping the blondes hand away from his face. "Don't you have a fire hydrant to pee on or something?"

"I did that before I came to see you," Ace answered the canine comment with another comeback. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?" Ace held a hand up to the panda before he could open his mouth. His head inched closer as his eyes glisten into the emerald orbs that consumed his attention. "Like my room?"

BAM!

"I expected that," Ace laughed at the small injury on the top of his hand. He held his right palm up to the bump beginning to form, enjoying the fumed raven sticking away from him. "Don't be like that princess."

"You annoy me." Yuu blushed from embarrassment, raising the bamboo up to use it as a pole to vault himself around town till he got to his house. It wasn't till he heard a ticking noise come from his necklace. On his necklace showed a panda symbol with what used to be four hearts, it was down to one flashing. "What's going on?"

Ace curiously eyed the necklace and felt his silly grin drop, "what's that?"

"My miraculous," Yuu answered, "its flashing red."

"Shit!" The blonde grabbed the raven by he shoulder, "you have to get out of here before it reveals your identity." 

"What?"

"Your powers are limited!" He explained as he pushed Yuu toward the end of the roof. "You probably have thirty seconds before you turn back to normal so jump out of here!"

Yuu didn't look back before he quickly vaulted himself across the row of rooftops that belonged to shops. He didn't turn around to say another word to the other superhero. 

\------------

[four months later: present time]

Yuu and Shinoa walked into the school building while talking about Yuu's crush. The raven had a special bento he had for the popular boy. Ever since the beginning of their senior year they spent homeroom with Mikaela Shindo; top boy model across the country. 

He was the perfect boy. Pale skin, long blonde locks that fell down to his neck, and big sapphire eyes. Every girl wanted him and every boy envied him. Except for the certain gay boys that are head over heels for Mika like Yuu.

"I'm serious, I'm doing this." Yuu announced proudly. "I'm going to ask him to eat lunch with me."

"Ha! I'll believe it when I see it."Shinoa supportively said before opening the homeroom door for the blushing raven. 

When they entered the classroom they walked over to their assigned seats which were assigned behind Krul Tepes and Mikaela Shindo. She was busy playing her video game as Mika was scribbling on his paper.

"What rhymes with raven?" The blonde asked his pink haired friend with the pigtails

"Craven." She murmured back before tapping her fingers against the controls.

"That's perfect!" Mika wrote the word down on his paper, it was a poem he was going to give Prince when he was fully ready. He didn't bother to meet the eye contact of his fellow classmates that came into the classroom, including Yuu.

Yuu nervously sat down and waited for Mika to greet them like usual, but he was more focused on his writing then casual conversation. He tapped the red box sitting on his desk, awaiting for the blonde to open it and accept Yuu's invitation.


	2. Partners in Crime

"Hey dad." Mika stood outside the school cafeteria, he was leaving a voicemail for his father. "I was hoping if you weren't busy with meetings today well...maybe we could hangout-..."

Beep.

The blonde pulled his phone away from his ear to see his voicemail was cut short by his fathers limited space. 

Taro Shindo always had clients and businesses trying to reach him for his services. He was the biggest designer in almost five countries, including America and Japan. He owned his own clothing brand known as 'Taro'. Mr. Shindo usually had his own son model his clothing which brought more fame to Mikaela. Like he even wanted it.

"I guess I'm not the only one trying to get a hold of him." He plunged his phone back in his pocket with a small sigh escape pass through his lips. 'Figures. He doesn't have time for me,' Mika thought bitterly at not seeing his father since a week ago.

"Stop being so depressed," a small male fairy with grey hair, brown eyes, and pale skin appeared in front of the blonde.

Mika looked at Howl with distress, he sighed again and turned on his heel toward the empty hallway, away from the cafeteria. "Why have kids if you don't want to spend time with them?" 

Howl met the others sad gaze, "he's a busy man. That doesn't mean he doesn't love you." He slowly glanced over his shoulder at the interesting smells coming from the lunchroom. He stopped in his tracks at following the blonde as he sniffed the familiar scent. "Is it pizza Wednesday?! Mikaela! Let's go eat some cheese pizza, that'll cheer you up!"

"I'm not in the mood for pizza," Mika called out, sounding extremely bummed out for always the same reason. "I thought we could go see that scary movie Krul's been telling me about. He never takes a break, this company is going to run him to the grave."

Howl was holding back the tears of need, the intoxicating smell of cheese was held back by the small fairy covering his nose. Flying back over to the blondes side they entered the last hallway. "Well why don't you ask Prince to go? You talk about him constantly."

"In my dreams," Mika retorted back, standing still at the mention of his crush. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

"Maybe eating some delicious cheesy pizza!" Howl tugged on the blondes white t-shirt, pulling him in the direction of the cafeteria. "Let's follow in his footsteps!"

"No," Mika pushed his index finger into the floating boys cheek, holding him back. "If I knew Prince I bet he's doing something entertaining."

\----------

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Yuu slammed the school tray against his forehead while his best friend ate away at Mika's bento. He backed out at the last minute and now the blonde boy was nowhere to be seen. He dropped the tray on the table making a small thud as he sighed angrily. "I missed a chance to stare at his beautiful face for a whole lunch!"

"Well it's not that bad," The lavender haired girl pat her full stomach and gave her friend a flirty wink. "You get to see my beautiful face."

"Why am I being tortured!" Yuu gripped his hair in frustration, "what if he's having some kinda fancy meal with Horn?!"

Horn was the mayor's daughter, she was rich and snotty. She had bleach blonde hair, ruby eyes, lip gloss always on her lips, and the newest designer outfits.

"Mm, thanks for the lunch cherry boy," Shinoa says with rice around her mouth. Wiping her lips with a thin napkin, her eyes drifted to the red image imprinted on the ravens forehead. "Nya, your forehead looks like a small tomato."

"I was so close to giving it to him," Yuu whimpered more, reaching for the tray again but was stopped by Shinoa's right hand.

\----------------

Asumi held her gun to the store owners head while her boyfriend stuffed the money from the register in his bag. She kept her finger on the trigger as the men kept crying out through his sock gag. She didn't know how she ended up becoming a criminal, she just follows her boyfriends lead.

Bolton finished filling the bag and nodded over to his girlfriend, "let's go babe."

The brunette nodded at her boyfriend, "right behind you."

He pulled the bag over his shoulder and walked over to Asumi and the store keeper. He kneeled down to stare eye to eye to the shaking man tied in his roller chair. "If we hear the warning bell we'll come back to this town to kill you and your family." The raven pulled out the small crumpled picture he took out of the frame on Mr Tepe's desk. It was a school picture of his senior daughter. "Including Ms. Krul Tepes."

Asumi gasped at the photo, turning her gun away from the crying mans head, she faced her boyfriend. "She's only a kid."

"Asumi don't interfere," Bolton warned in a serious tone, silencing her from speaking more. He inched toward the man with the small photo dangling on his fingertips, "if you call the cops the next time she comes home from school. She's dead."

The white haired man shook his head, "mmmgh mgh mmfg!"

"What was that? You won't call the cops?"

Mr. Tepes quickly shook his head as a response.

"Perfect, then we're done here." He tapped the older man's cheek lightly with a happy smile on his face. His green eyes shifted over to Asumi, "let's get going, we've overstated our welcome." The raven grabbed his girlfriends hand and begin running out of the store. 

Prince watched the couple run past the shop and ran toward the center of the town where everyone was gone. They stood by the old clock tower, reloading their guns before making another run. It was half past midnight when the two decided to pull the stunt to make sure everyone was asleep. 

Prince wasn't used to all his powers, he honestly used the bamboo stick as a weapon more than anything. He lifted one slot of his belt and grabbed one of his gadgets which looked like a bag of pink sparkles. He jumped down from the tree standing by the jewelry shop the duo robbed. 

Bamboo said the sparkles were used to slow the enemy down, the name of this gadget is SO. 'She didn't mention they were pink sparkles,' Prince frowned upon most of his gadgets being shown as girly products any girl can buy at Claire's. 

He strolled over to the two teenagers who were distracted by hugging each other. 

Asumi hugged the raven very giddy at their accomplishment, "we surely have enough to buy that house in America now!" She hugged her savior, the man that stole millions to get her away from her abusive parents. 

Bolton kept his head in the crook of his neck, closing his eyes. "I'll make sure you never have to go back to those assholes." He squeezed her tight, smelling her amazing perfume surround him.

The brunette smiled against his neck, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

"Sorry to break up the moment," Prince interrupted before blowing a big amount of his SO onto the couple, forcing them to be engulfed in sparkles. 

"W-What the hell?!" Asumi tried to pull herself away from Bolton, but her reflexes were going at a snail pace. "What did you do to us?!"

Prince watched the gadget display its power and blinked down at the bag. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly, spinning the bag around. "This doesn't come with a manual or directions."

Bolton reached for his gun, but his hand hovered over the weapon, moving a millimeter every 30 seconds. "Dammit, he trapped us." The raven moved his eyes to look at his girlfriend, "are you near your gun?"

"No," Asumi began to cry, "are we going to jail?" She wanted to shake her head in plea, but couldn't move. "Mr....are you the wolf guy?"

"Oi, don't mistake me for that cocky bastard." Prince warned, placing the bag of SO into its slot. He shifted his eyes away from the girl to look at the raven boy. "Why are you two robbing establishments? I've heard of a couple cases that looked familiar to both your descriptions from different victims."

"If you're going to arrest us then just do it already," Bolton would narrow his eyes if he could move them. "Don't pretend to care."

Prince grabbed his trusty bamboo stick and held it to his right side. "I might arrest you," he patted his belt where a pair of handcuffs were hanging. "Or," he moved his finger around the couple, "you both explain why you did this. Especially threatening an old geezer like Mr. Tepes to kill his daughter if he didn't keep silent."

"We weren't going to kill her in the first place," Asumi defended themselves, "Bolton only said that to scare him into keeping quiet."

"Asumi, don't talk to him." 

"Bolton, he said he would let us go if we explain ourselves."

"It's a lie, all authority makes lies like this to get us talking." He hissed to the girl he was trapped to hug for a long time. "He's not going to let us go."

The panda boy glared through his mask at the accusing raven boy, "you shouldn't just assume that. You don't know me to judge me."

"I know you're working with that wolf and he had my friends locked up for life in prison." Bolton gritted his teeth at the superhero, "I can't trust someone that imprisons a teenage boy for the murder of a drunk bastard that raped his mother!"

"I'm not Ace," Prince declared, crossing his arms at the duo that were only digging their graves. "I'm going to ask again, why did you guys do this?"

"We are trying to get enough money to get out of town and get a house in the USA." Asumi blurted out.

"Get out of town?" Prince tilted his head, "why are you trying to get out of town."

"Well my-"

"Asumi st-" Bolton was silenced by the superhero's end of his bamboo stick.

"Continue." Prince encouraged.

Asumi couldn't see her boyfriends face, but felt his hand slowly move toward his gun, his fingertips now grazed the metal. "My parents abuse me...I can't live with them anymore, I needed to get away. Bolton has been robbing places to get us enough money to help support us in the US."

"So, the only way you guys could get money was stealing?" His attention was toward the confessing girl nodding.

"It was the quickest way, I can't live at home anymore unless I want to end up dead."

'These aren't bad people...' Yuu thought to himself as he eyed the girl then the boy, 'he's only trying to protect her.'

Asumi suddenly pulled completely away from the raven boy, regaining her normal speed. Her eyes met her boyfriend who was quick in his own pace once again. "We are free!"

Yuu flinched at his SO losing its power, "god I wish there was a manual on these gadgets."

Bolton kicked the bamboo stick out of the other ravens hand and raised his gun up to the hero. "It was nice having a conversation with you, but your time is running out."

"You don't think I'm going to let a louse like you kill my love," Ace came up from behind and socked Bolton in the back of his head, making the raven fall to the ground. "Knock-out." The wolf called in a singsong voice, "two points for Ace!"

Asumi stared in shock at her unconscious boyfriend and pulled her gun out, "I'll kill you-nya!"

Prince slammed his bamboo stick upside her head, forcing her to fall back and hit the concrete. He sadly looked down at the now knocked out brunette, he felt bad for her. He brought his gaze up to the grinning blonde, "what took you so long?"

"I had to call heaven before I came, I can't understand why an angel like you is on earth." He grabbed the ravens gloved hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles and smiled up at him, "god said you were a gift for me."

"No time to play," Prince pulled his hand away and glanced down at the duo laying side by side. "We need to figure out what to do with them."

"Aww boo," Ace pouted, glancing down at the couple, "they didn't even put up a good fight." He scratched the back of his right wolf ear, "I guess our choices are to either take them to the police station or to their parents."

"We can't do either of those," Prince tapped his fingers against his bamboo stick in thought. "What if we helped them escape."

Ace wrapped an arm around the others shoulder, sighing at the ravens dumb idea. "Princess, I admire your abilities to care for everyone, but these two committed a crime."  
He pointed his thumb in the direction of Mr. Tepes jewelry store Asumi and Bolton robbed. "We can't look the other way for them just because they gave you a sob story."

"What if we returned all the money they stole and got them to leave the country."

"......." The blonde stayed silent and lifted his arm off the panda boy. 

"That's what I'm going to do," Prince grabbed the green bag Bolton was carrying and placed both their guns inside it. He heeded Ace a glance and gestured toward the bodies with his head. "Need a little help."

"I don't trust them." Ace finally admitted, not moving to help the raven lift Bolton up. 

"Then trust me!" Prince snapped at the blondes sketchy attitude. 

"Where are you going to get the money to send these teens to another country?" 

That question made the raven stop dragging Bolton by his black hoodie. "You're right. I can't afford these kids to runaway from Asumi's abusive parents..."

"Maybe I can be of service," Ace came up from behind and hugged the raven.

\-------------

Bolton opened his eyes to find himself handcuffed with Asumi sitting next to him on a bus. "What the hell?" He glanced over to the two figures sitting on the opposite side of his sleeping girlfriend. 

"So where did you get the money?" The masked raven asked the wolf boy sitting next to him.

"Let's just say I have plenty to waste." Mika wasn't going to tell his crush that it was four months of his allowance. 

"Well you are doing the most courageous thing for these kids," Prince praised the blonde. He touched the back of the blondes right wolf ear, scratching it softly, "good boy."

A pink tint of blush displayed across the wolfs cheeks. He moved his head closer to the comforting touch, feeling his tail begin to wag.

"Where the fuck are you taking us?!" Bolton spat at the casual conversation occurring in front of him. "Why aren't we at the station?!"

Ace glared at the ungrateful boy interrupting his nice interaction with the panda beauty. "Looks like sunshine is awake."

Prince moved his attention away from the snarling blonde toward the other raven, "oh perfect! We're taking you and Asumi to the airport."

"H-Huh?" Brown eyes shifted over to the completely empty bus, it had to been three in the morning. 

"We were lucky enough to get you guys tickets to a small state known as Kansas." Ace deadpanned, not interested in chatting with the loud criminal.

"Where's the money?" Elton couldn't find his green bag filled with hundreds of dollars. "We need that to survive."

"We returned it to Mr. Tepes." Prince announced, "but we did get you guys enough money to live on for awhile."

"How much?"

"$500,000." Ace muttered under his breath.

"$500,000?!?!?" Bolton yelled so loud that it awoke his girlfriend next to him.

"Hm?" She yawned and sadly noticed her hands cuffed together. "Are they taking us to jail?"

"No! They got us tickets to Kansas, that's in America!"

"W-What?!"

\------------

"Keep in contact and make sure you guys buy the necessary things." Prince unlocked both teens from their cuffs. "Don't do takeout everyday, make sure to eat vegetables and fruits!" 

Ace couldn't hold the smile back as he watched the raven go on like a mother hen. He chuckled when the panda brought up hygiene, "dear, I think they'll be fine."

Asumi was giddy about her dream finally becoming reality, "this is to good to be true!" She felt tears form in her eyes, "the cops would've looked at us like criminals, bit you actually care." Her arms wrapped around Prince, "you're a true hero!"

Ace faced Bolton and handed over his money, "take good care of her."

"I will," Bolton nodded. 

Asumi let go of Prince when their flight was paged. 

"Flight 23-A to Kansas City is now boarding."

Ace sighed in relief that the two were leaving. He turned his head to meet Prince's gaze, "don't I get something for saving them?" 

Asumi clapped her hands, "of course!" She tried to lean forward to kiss him, but Ace backed away.

"I-I actually meant the raven." The blonde blushed in embarrassment at the puckering brunette.

"Well shit dude I'm not gay but-" Bolton didn't take another step when Ace sent him another glare.

"Not you!"

Asumi watched the passengers enter the big doors where their flight was taking off. "We better get going."

Bolton and Asumi said their goodbyes as they left the two heroes to watch them leave.

Once again, Ace met the ravens gaze. He pulled the puppy dog face, waiting for his thank you.

Prince rolled his eyes and headed toward the exit, "you're dumb."

"C'mon princess!" Ace walked outside the airport to have a sudden storm of dust hit him. "What the hell?!" He tried to wipe his eyes with his arm, but found himself moving at a slow pace. "Prince, did you do something to me?!"

Prince laughed at the blonde giving him playful daggers, "you said you wanted a thank you so," He walked up to the wolf and patted his cheek, "thank you."

"You know what I meant," Ace wanted to pout, but was stuck on his blank expression. He wanted to grab the others hand and press a kiss to his knuckles with a teasing comment like always. 

"Did you want a thank you kiss?"

"Yes! Yes!" Ace exclaimed delightfully at the raven finally getting his idea of gratitude. 

"Sure," Prince walked away from the airport doors and stood by the yield sign at the end of the entrance. "Come over here if you want one," he pushed his lips together and closed his eyes. He was signaling the trapped blonde he was ready for a kiss.

"You're a cruel panda," Ace cried out, hearing a miraculous begin to beep. It wasn't his, but Prince. Which means his powers were...

"Well enough playing around," Prince looked at his necklace before waving at the blonde, "I'll see you later." The raven left Ace frozen for two more minutes till Yuu's powers were gone.

\-----------

Yuu sat at the lunch table with Shinoa, tossing his school noodles around with his fork. "Do you think Mika will ever like me?"

Shinoa sipped her water bottle and shook her head, "not if you keep dodging him."

Yuu was about to retort before a bright blonde came up to their table, flashing them with his model smile. 

"Hey Krul stayed home today...do you guys mind if I sit with you?" Mikaela Shindo asked, glancing back and forth for their answer.

"O-Oh...I uh-of course! You're a nice person-hm I wouldn't mind-." Yuu felt his whole body turn red when the blonde sat down across from him.

"Thanks Yuu," Mika thanked the raven before taking a spot in front of the stuttering boy. He silently placed his lunchbox on the table and begin eating his own lunch.

Shinoa eyed both the boys, smirking to herself. She got up from her spot next to Yuu, "I just remembered I forgot to lock my keys in my car." She quickly left the table to leave Yuu alone with his crush.

Yuu felt her heart beat rapidly when sapphire eyes looked up at him with curiosity, "did she just say she forgot to lock her keys in her car?"  
The raven was too nervous about Mika that he doesn't notice Shinoa pulled s dumb blonde move. He nodded his head to answer the blonde.

"Haha," Mika laughed, "she's very funny."

Yuu couldn't hold back the heat radiating from his cheeks as he shyly smiled back, "y-yeah well uh k-kinda...heh..."


	3. Meet the artist

“Alright class, do you understand the topic?” 

Hanayori sensei took a step away from the board, smiling up at her class. 

“Remember,” pressing the chalk against the board, "this will be on the test, and yes, there will be fractions included."

She scanned the room for any questions, but receives only silence as an answer. Her hazel eyes landed on a student in the back row: Yoichi Satome.

Yoichi was not paying attention, he was focused on his own artwork...again. 

“Mr. Satome.” The teacher called out the brunette doodling in the back.

Yoichi suddenly looked up, covering his artwork with his arms at the same time.“Yes Sensei.”

Hanayori motioned for the boy to come up to the front. 

The small frown on her face was proof he was in trouble. Yoichi sigh and gathered up his sketchbook and art supplies. He got out of his seat and nervously walked toward the front of the classroom. His gaze stayed on his feet, fearing gazes of his judging classmates. He did take a peek at Yuuchirou Ichinose.

The raven was minding his own business, glaring at his friend Shinoa for “o’ing at Yoichi’s call out.

The brunette felt his cheeks heat up when he heard Yuu tell the two other students behind him: Crowley and Ferid, to shut up before he squashes them.

“What are you gonna do, grab a ladder and climb up to punch us?” Crowley asked the raven ahead of him, playfully sticking his tongue out.

Yuu beamed red at the size joke, “I have a better trick for making us the same height asshole.”

“You’re so cute Yuu, you can’t even reach that area.” Ferid defended his redheaded friend from Yuu’s threat. “Shinoa is rubbing off on you, I think you’ve gotten smaller.”

“Wanna bet,” Yuu tried to get up only to have Shinoa grab him by his hoodie and plop him back down. “I could be the size of a mouse and kick both your asses!”

“Yuuchirou! That is enough!”

Yoichi heard the teachers strict voice call out as he tripped over Horn’s backpack. “Wha,” the brunette stumbled to the ground beneath Horn’s desk, letting all his doodles appear in front of her evil presence.

Horn brought her ruby eyes off her fancy phone and glanced down at the fallen body. Her caked face showed to interest till she spot a funny drawing.

“What’s this?”

Yoichi’s leaf green eyes looked upward to see a well manicured hand reach down and pick up his artwork. 

“T-That’s personal!” 

He got off the ground and tried to grab the paper, only to have her back facing him.

Mika stayed silent for long enough. He stood up from his seat and turn toward the blonde girl a few feet away from his desk. 

“Horn, please give Yoichi his drawings.”

Mika’s seating partner Krul shot a glare over to Horn and her lackey, “give them back.”

Yuu blushed at the blonde’s bold action and stood up as well, “yeah!”

Yoichi shot Yuu a look of shock over his shoulder. “Y-Yuu..”

“Whoa, Yoichi draws himself as a superhero! That’s hilarious!” 

Horn ignored the brunettes dumbfounded expression as she shows her Chess. “Look who he is saving in this comic strip!”

Chess glanced down at the artwork in shock, “who is that?”

Yoichi quickly turned back toward the blonde and tried to reach for his comic strip again. “You do not know them!”

Horn held the paper above her head, revealing it to the whole class. “It’s Yuuchirou!” 

She started the pack of laughter filling the room. 

“Yoichi has a crush on the loud mouth Yuuichirou! That’s classic!”

The piece of paper showed a anime Yoichi saving a innocent looking Yuu from a pack of ninjas.

“GIVE ME IT!” Yoichi yelled, snatching his artwork out of the blondes grip. He glanced back at the raven who defended him a few minutes ago. “Yuu…”

The raven blinked in surprise at the romantic display shown was him.

“HORN SIT BACK DOWN! YOICHI PLEASE GO TO PRINCIPAL KUERTO’S OFFICE!” Hanayori sensei pointed toward the front door for Yoichi to leave.

Yoichi nodded, “yes sensei.” He left without explaining himself.

Mika sadly sat back down, not noticing the raven behind him felt bad for Yoichi as much as he did.

Sapphire eyes notice a piece of paper by his foot, it must’ve slid over to him when Yoichi fell. Picking up the artwork, Mika looked at the cartoon in his hand-his frown turning into a small smile.

\-----------------------------------------------

It was 4 p.m.

School had ended a while ago as Mika awaits the end of the art club. 

Leaning against the set of lockers by the door he kept staring at the picture in his grip.

Howl came up from behind the blonde. Floating up to Mika’s head, he laid on his hair like a nest and groan, “why are we still here?” The grey haired fairy rolled on his stomach in starvation. “I need pizza…”

“Later. I’m waiting for Yoichi’s club to end.”

“Why?” Brown orbs close in annoyance.

“I need to return his designs.” Mika claimed, “look Howl, he’s very gifted.” 

He brought the drawing over his head for his miraculous fairy to see. 

“It’s a portrait of Yuu Ichinose. It really captures Yuu’s likeness.” 

The blonde really enjoy the representation of the raven’s eyes, never realizing how green they were.

Howl squint his eyes at Yoichi’s outline sketch of Yuu. “Eh, it’s okay.”

“Okay!? Yoichi is gifted!” 

He brought the paper down to his eye level, captivated by the raven’s face. 

“Yuu-chan looks really cute in this.”

Howl squinted even more at his holders choice of words, “Yuu-chan? Cute?” The fairy starts laughing, “Prince’s competition is that guy!? AHAHHAHAH!”

“H-Hey! Do not joke about that!” Mika barked up at Howl, using all his power to hold back the light pink blushing trying to form on his pale cheeks. “I do not like Yuu! I am just saying that Yoichi captured him perfectly! Yoichi likes Yuu-not me!”

“Forget Yoichi’s love confession, I’m hungry!”

The blonde was about to snap at the fairy before he heard footsteps of art students begin to leave the classroom. 

No sign of the brunette has came through the door. After a solid minute he entered the abandon classroom to see if Yoichi was still inside.

Mika open the door enough to stick his head in, He scanned the empty classroom not seeing his classmate.

Howl crawled closer to the edge of the blonde’s head, causing Mika’s bangs to fall in his face. “Lover boy isn’t here?”

Mika reenter the hallway, glancing around he spot one of Yoichi’s friends: Akane Hyakuya.

She was a well known student, very sweet, like a mother to her friends.

He made his way over to the girl with the long braid, holding her sketchbook under her arm as she walked in the other direction of the classroom.

“Akane! Hey Akane!”

Akane stopped walking and looked over her shoulder to see one of the popular students. She turn on her heel to face the blonde. 

"Hi Mika, how can I help you?”

“Did Yoichi already leave?”

Hazel eyes lowered at the question, “he did not show up today.”

“But...he always shows up…”

“Horn really upset him so he went home.”

“Oh,” Sapphire eyes drift down to the portrait, “alright, thank you.”

“Yoichi wants to be a animator for his own tv shows when he gets older.” Akane began, “he isn’t good with expressing his feelings in reality.” The brunette frown at her words, but smiles once again, “but on the page he is profound. He sees everything from all angles, not just what benefits him. He is a gifted visual storyteller! I just wish some people would understand instead of criticizing something they cannot understand.”

Mika shift his attention back on the art student.

“I am telling you this because you might be able to knock some sense in a few of your classmates.”

Akane expression turn gloom as she turn back on her heel and left the model alone in the hall.

\-----------------------------------------------

“She just called him out for basically being gay.” 

Yuu gritted his teeth in anger, watching his chibi fairy dunk another hand into the fountain water.

Yuu and Bamboo went to the park and sat on the edge of the fountain. 

It was such a bad day and there wasn’t anybody at the park so Yuu decided to bring his spirit fairy with him.

“Was his crush there?” Bamboo brought her dripping hand up to her face, fascinated with the cool water.

“Kinda,” Yuu sighed, “ well there’s nothing I can do.” He watched the fairy beside him entertaining herself. “Bamboo what are you doing?”

“There’s glistening coins below!” She flew downward, hovering over the water. “Why would people throw away money?”

“They did not throw it away.” Yuu dug in his pocket and pulled out two pennies, grabbing one he dropped it into her chibi hand. Holding up his other penny he explained the american tradition. “You take a coin and you ask for a wish. Then you throw it into the water and it will come true.”

“Does it work?” The raven fairy inspected the metal object, bringing her gaze back to the water. “What should I wish for?”

“Anything.”

Bamboo closed her eyes and drop the coin into the water, feeling a drip land on her cheek from how close she was to the water.

"I wished for more adventures with you.” 

She opened her pink eyes, meeting the ravens gaze. 

“What are you going to wish for?”

Yuu smiled down at his little friend, “I suppose mine will be the same.”

“No! I already took the wish! You would just waste another wish!” Bamboo flew up till she was standing on Yuu’s shoulder, dusting her white dress. “Pick something else.”

The raven laugh and flipped the coin into the water beneath him, “I wish Mika and I could spend more time together.”

“YUU!”

Yuuchirou got a glimpse from the side to see Mikaela Shindo walking toward him in all his beautiful glory.  
“M-Mika…” 

Yuu jumped up and froze in place at the sudden appearance of his crush. 

Feeling Bamboo fly back inside her pendant, Yuu placed his hand behind his head.

“H-Hi Mi-ika!” Yuu wanted to kick his own ass after hearing that unmanly voice. 

The blonde stood in front of the raven,a small smile on his face. “Hi Yuuchirou.”

“Heyyy buddy who’s it going? Great day! What are you doing here-I mean you are a regular person and deserves to come to the park as much as me...and...yeah.”

Yuu angle his head away from the confused blondes view and held his breath, feeling the color red creep onto his tan cheeks.

“Haha, well I actually came for you. Your parents told me you would be here.” Mika sweetly answered the other.

“M-My parents…” Yuu groan at the thought of his crush meeting Guren and Shinya, he’s too beautiful to go through that pain. But most of all; Mika must know his parents are…”S-So you know my parents are…not normal parents...”

“Not normal?” The blondes smile got even wider, “they were so nice! I was thrilled to finally get a chance to meet them! We’ve been in the same class for a few months. In my opinion it was far overdue.”

“I-I mean...that they are together…”

“Your parents? I know…” Mika’s smile drop at the realization. “So?”

“I didn’t know if you were ok with that…”

Yuu kept his emerald orbs on the grass, feeling his hands begin to shake. This was the longest conversation he had where Mika and him were talking back and forth.

Mika focus on the ravens nervous attitude, glancing down at his trembling palms. Taking a step closer to the raven, Mika grabbed the others hands, smiling. “Never feel embarrassed. Love is love. If your parents truly love each other than I am happy for them for raising an amazing friend.” He squeezed the hands in his own, trying to calm the ravens nerves.

Yuu shot the model a look of shock, letting himself to blush. “M-M-FRIEND!?” 

Yuu wanted to cry at the conclusion of Mika’s speech. He only thought of Yuu as a friend. ‘Fuck everything and their mothers!' 

The raven thought to himself as he fake a smile up at the taller boy. “Thanks Mika.”

The blonde nod, “I just wanted to check on you...today must’ve been awkward for you too.” 

Mika kept his wandering gaze focus on the bewildered emerald eyes, he has to have notice how bright they were.

“No kidding,” Yuu was blessed for the change of subject. “Our classmates can seriously be assholes.”

“I know.” Sapphire eyes send the green eyed boy a sympathy look. “Nobody harassed you today, did they?”

“Well Ferid and Crowley kept following me around with gay jokes, but I’m used to their harassment. They’re really no harm at all so I’m good. I don’t know about Yoichi…”

Mika felt a need to twitch, but concealed it with a blank expression, “do you need me to handle them?”

Yuuchirou felt the others hand give him another squeeze causing him to turn beet red. The way the others eyes suddenly turn dull blue when he asked the question brought a chill down his spine. 

“N-No! It’s ok! I’m Yuuchirou Ichinose! If anyone tries to attack me I can drop them in a second!”

Mika paused, blink back to his regular calm self, “I went to Yoichi’s after school activities, but they said he was a no show.”

Yuu acknowledge the information, “he must need some space.”

“Agreed.” Mika smiled again at the raven, dropping his hold on the other, after realizing he’s been holding him captive for to long. “Well I just wanted to check up on you.”

Yuu sadly watch as the blonde backs up, not keeping his eyes off the raven. 

“A-Are you going home?-N-Not saying you can’t-of course you can!” Yuu got shy again when he saw the blonde flash him a curious style. He drifted his eyes off to the town behind the model, not meeting his gaze. “Y-You must be busy with modeling...You do a great job by the way! I liked your ‘Taro’ spring apparel! I want to buy the green hoodie you modeled in Tokyo! They are always out when I go to the mall, but I’ll keep my eye out! Not that I stalk you..I-I just notice you were in that photoshoot. Ok-Ok...I’m done…”

“That’s my favorite hoodie too.” Mika laugh, “I’m always on a strict schedule so I snuck out to come find you.”

“Y-You did?” 

Yuu’s heart was thumping so loud.

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Mika glance down at his watch, “I better get back before Kaskai finds out I’m not in rehearsal.” 

The blonde made one more eye contact with the raven before walking away. “Bye Yuu. See you tomorrow at school.” 

He happily waved over his head, making his way toward the limo awaiting his arrival outside the park.

“B-Bye Mika!” Yuu waved back too excitingly, watching the model enter the black limo and his driver closing it.

Bamboo burst from her confindments in the pendant. She flew over to her holder, smiling at the goofy grin on his face.

“That American custom must be real.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Mika entered the limo, taking his place in the middle of the seat.

His driver walked around the car and entered the drivers side. 

“Are you ready to go home Master Mika?”

“Yes Tamaki…”

Howl dart of his bracelet, grinning at his owners sour expression. “What’s wrong? Confused about love?”

“Shut up Howl.” The blonde swat the fairy away from his face, “it’s not that.” 

Mika alternate his head toward the right window, “I hope Yoichi is ok”

The chibi fairy sat on Mika’s lap, leaning his small body against the blondes stomach. “He’s fine.”

\-----------------------------------------------

A tall man stood with his back toward a giant glass window. 

He was covered by the shadows, allowing his identity to be anonymous.

A small miraculous fairy came up from her miraculous ring. She had black short hair and ruby eyes. She wore a tan cloak covering her body. She was the spirit animal for the crow; bringing mysteries and magic alive.

“It’s been awhile.” 

She shows no emotion to the man stand in front of her view. “On vacation?”

The man chuckled at her comment, “more like a wait to find the new holders for the miraculous.” 

He place his index finger under the chibi girls chin, forcing her gaze to meet up with his expression. “Have you sensed other   
miraculous?”

“Two. The panda and wolf in this town alone.” She answered.

“Aki, it’s time for us to get me the panda and wolf miraculous.” 

“How do you propose we do that?” 

The fairy allow the man to keep her head in place as she kept her face emotionless.

“By doing what Kao strived for, but, with black magic and chaos.”

“This town is filled with people consumed by hatred,” Aki mention. “I can track over a million right now in need for revenge.”

“Then let's start with the one with the blackest heart right now.” 

Her eyes went white as she open her mouth to allow a white magical portal to appear. In a second form an image of a boy sitting on his bed. 

“What do we have here?” The man stroll over to the projector, presenting him an allusion of a boy in anger.

The boys floor was covered with ripped papers, a ipad, and digital art tools.

“An artist in shame.”


End file.
